With the rapid development of the mobile communication technology, mobile communication has become an indispensable tool in people's daily work and life. For a base station, how to guarantee possessing higher power amplifier efficiency is a key problem, wherein an important aspect is how to reduce a signal peak-to-average ratio of baseband signals.